Holy Chickadees
The Holy Chickadees Holy Chickadees Holy Chickadees is a new guild focused on supporting its members through hunts and cooperative leveling. We encourage giving exp to the guild, but do not require it. Most of our members are between lvl 20 and 70, at this point we are recruiting any level p2p player that shares our vision. 'Our Goals': To have an international guild that welcomes all players. We want to bring people together from around the world. We want a guild with it's members to help and support each other as they progress through the game. This is why we welcome almost any player. 'Official Guild Languages': English, español, français (english being the primary language spoken) 'Guild Ethics:' Every guild member may set their own guild experience, and rights are cumulative (treasurer has all the rights a protector has)The more guild experience given will earn you more respect in the guild. *please say hello when logging on to the guild to let us know you have logged on (not mandatory but it's nice to know who's on) *spamming and cussing kept to a minimum (but we understand if you get a bit flustered at times, dofus does have it's moments and if you want to sell something just let us know don't keep repeating it because we've heard you the first time) *There is also no in guild aggression.(but we obviously can't stop you if 2 members agree to fight each other, otherwise it's not allowed, or you will get booted) *currently the discussion page can be used as an off line guild chat. 'Contact info:' *Contact chevere-cra or chevere-feca or --darkglute-- or holychickadee in game to find out more about this guild. Or contact any of our officers listed below. (way below) *Or via aim: holychickadees / msn: holychickadees@aol.com (do not send e-mail it will most likely not be checked, some responses maybe delayed due to the fact that I'm not always at the computer)-''TO BE USED FOR INFORMATIONAL PURPOSES ONLY!''- *Or the unconventional method Chickadees. 'Other info:' *'Enlightened Warriors' (the guild) has joined our ranks! Looking for Fresh Recruits! *HC-News (the new news section) Current events *POSSIBLE GUILD MERGER STAY ALERT AND INFORMED *Nothing currently planed unless someone has some ideas (post them on the talk page) *Level Requisites *Rank Rights *Guild Market (for guild members only) *'How to earn one' **Be an active member in the guild **Contributions ***Guild experience ***Kamas donated when needed for paddock equipment(only request able by leader) ***Items donated when needed for paddock equipment(only request able by leader) *The DT's (dragonturkey)name will be the name or version of the character's name in the guild and the initials of the Guild name(HC). *Those how have donated more have higher priority over others in receiving their own DT (dragonturkey). *Sometimes there may not be availability and sharing of a DT might take place temporarily. *'All DT's are owned by the guild' so if you wish leave the guild please return the DT so it can get reassigned to a new owner. *All or most of the training is done by the leader so you don't need to worry about raising your DT's stat points like stamina, love, maturity, and being in a balanced state. *Failure to comply with these rules of the DT will result termination from DT and paddock rights until re-evaluation of your persona. Depending on the seriousness of thy actions you maybe be expelled from the guild (example: taking the DT's and selling them.) Officers *eutanato (100k guild exp) *karah (40kk and 2 gingers) *tetrous Protectors *junot *enutrofdoog *jaiky (has gone to a better place)(30kk) Treasurer *scoobydoofus (800kk donated) Other *--darkglute-- (co-founder of guild) *yumyum (donated DT for paddock)non-guild member *The Holy Chickadees *Paddock guild pic1 *Paddock guild pic2 Category: Guild Category: Rushu Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds